New Beggining
by sweetdeviant31
Summary: A new team has been added to GI Joe. They are out of the ordinary but not everyone is complaining. Future action, romance and new discovery.
1. Meeting the Deviants

**Fair warning. Some of this stuff in this chapter isn't realistic. I know**

**This chapter mostly describes my characters**

**Reviews are welcomed**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It's been half a year since the war in Cobra-La, but GI Joe would be ready when Cobra reared its ugly head again. The Rawhides had finally graduated and were full fledge GI Joes. Later on they started gathering new recruits that called themselves "Deviants". They were made-up of ten members, all female, and they already picked their own code names. They were an alright bunch, mostly kept to themselves. They were easy to get along with, despite a few quirks that brought up a few concerns but weren't dwelled on for long.

Among the Deviants is Nightingale, the oldest of the Deviants, so that automatically made her the leader of their group since wisdom usually comes with age. She has curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, a fair beige complexion, tall and wears black combat boots, tight tattered jeans and a tight black short sleeve shirt with a GI Joe patch on the right shoulder. She usually keeps her hair in a pony tail. She's GI Joes newest sniper and looks out for her fellow Deviants, like a mother half the time. She has a cool head, great reflexes, has excellent combat strategy and her combat skills are that close to a ninjas. Her weapons of choice was a combat knife, a side arm and a fifty caliber riffle.

There's Blare, who's similar to her cousin Nightingale. She has wavy chest-nut hair, chocolate-colored eyes, a healthy tan, wears a grey crop top, tight jeans and black army boots. She had a career in professional wrestling, so she has experience in hand to hand combat. At first she comes off as too sweet until you get to know her, then she's a hurricane on the battlefield.

Siren, an ex gymnast green-eyed blond with keen instincts with a sunny personality whose favorite clothing of choice is a tripped out, tight, purple jumpsuit, with weapons built inside. Her weapons consisted of retractable blades from her suits fingers, knuckles, toes and heels of her suit.

Kicks is a fiery red-head with a temper to match along with smokey green eyes. She wears a tight white tank top with a GI Joe logo on the back, tight blue pants and black combat boots. Being a weapons specialist she has every weapon ever known on hand, literally, how she does it is still a mystery. If you were ever short on ammo then she is the one you went to. Even though she's considered an artillery bank her best weapons are her own two legs.

Mermaid is a former marine who wears a white crop top, blue cami pants and black combat boots. She's tall, dark, short black hair she can put in a pony tail and onyx colored eyes. She is also an expert diver. Her weapon of choice is a shamshir sword and a firearm.

Skater is a curly hair, that she keeps in a pony tail, blond with blue eyes. Wearing a black tank top, multi purple jacket with a GI Joe logo on the upper right shoulder and blue pants with black combat boots or white skates. She's a blade and skating expert. Usually an optimist who enjoys cold weather.

First Aid is a tall fair red-head, kept hair in a tight pony tail, with bright blue eyes. Her uniform consists of a white top with a red cross in front and a GI Joe logo on the back, blue pants with a GI Joe logo on the left leg and black boots. She specializes in every medicine known, even herbal. She's very patient with the whoever she treats. However, unlike Doc and Lifeline, she's not a pacifist and isn't afraid to restrain anyone when needed. She is always, literally, ready for anything.

Blade is a sword expert of every kind. She has long silver hair, that mostly covers her left eye half the time, black eyes, with pale greyish skin. She wears a dark grey suit that s collar is big enough to cover her face most of the time along with gloves and boots to match. She's usually calm and clear minded but is very territorial. She really loses her temper at anyone who stole from her.

Livewire was a real handful but really fun to have around. She has wavy like blond hair, chocolate-colored eyes with a thin figure. Her choice of clothing was a one piece suit that can adjust to any season. fingerless gloves and black high-tops. Her weapon of choice is a self-made cordless guitar that produces extreme sound waves, a hidden riffle in the neck and she still managed to play a sick guitar solo.

Finally there is Blue Wolf. The youngest of the Deviants. She wears a black crop top, blue pants, red jacket and black boots. She is abnormally pale, long black hair usually kept in a pony tail and caramel colored eyes. She is the shortest in her unit and she gets along with everyone. She specializes in hand to hand combat, throwing knives and firearms. She's kind of shy, very quiet and doesn't talk much but she is very friendly and gets along with everyone.

The Deviants usually stick together. They formed into a family of their own before they joined GI Joe. They are new to the system but they have adapted faster than anyone would have expected. They may not spend much of their free time with the other Joes but on the battlefield they are always there. Even when there is questionable behavior, events and rumors of sneaking out that bring up a few concerns it wasn't dwelled on for long. The Deviants may bring up some issues but they are a great team.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit rambley, it's a habit I'm trying to break.**


	2. Typical Morning

**Sorry I took so long updating but here is the next chapter hope you like**

**I would like to thank booklover1498 for the encouragement**

* * *

_***BOOM***_

"What the heck was that?" Dusty yelled as he ran outside to find the source of the explosion.

"What do you think?" Growled Beachhead as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "Those crazy Deviants are causing havoc again!"

"Whooey 'can see all that smoke from here!" said Wild Bill

"Aint one of those nuts your cousin Wild Bill?" asked Beachhead "Yeah, why?" "Think if ya talk her maybe there could be less demolition?" Wild Bill just laughed "Yeah right. Sorry Beachhead but that girl is stubborn. Besides the one causing the explosion is their weapons expert. Experiments with bombs not going well I hear." Beachhead just slammed his palm to his forehead muttering "Great." Bazooka who was working on one of the maulers and happened to hear the country mens conversation and said "Ah they aint so bad once you get to know them they're loads of fun."  
"Yeah right," sneered Beachhead "getting stitches is more fun than dealing with those nuts."

After Beachhead left to attend other matters with Wild Bill and Bazooka went back to working on the mauler, Dusty spotted one of the Deviants out of the corner of his eye. She was standing silently and he wondered how long she was standing there.

"Uh, hi." he attempted to be friendly "Blue Wolf right?" she nodded "Is there something I can help you with?" Blue Wolf replied in a small voice "Um, do you know where the repair unit is? That last bomb did a lot of damage to our building." she covered her mouth slightly and picked at her lip with her fingernails. Dusty smiles "Sure, right this way." he leads her to the unit and she trails a few feet behind him. He peeked over his shoulder at her. "So how bad is the damage?" he asked the quiet girl who replied in a voice so small he had to lean in and ask her to repeat herself. Instead of repeating herself she showed him a few pictures of the damages. Dusty let out a whistle of amazement "We better get to Toll Booth right away." They ran all the way to the repair unit, with Toll Booth to great them. "What can I do you for?" he asked

Dusty showed him the pictures "Got enough supplies to help fix this?" Toll Booth examined the pictures shocked "Wow! I better see this in person." He got in a convoy and started the engine "Hop in you two." Dusty held the passenger door open "Ladies first." he said with a smile. She bowed her head giving a small "Thank you." and jumped in then Dusty came in after her.

* * *

When the three Joes reached the barracks occupied by the Deviants , there was still smoke simmering from a hole in the building and a few women were arguing.

"...what's left of our home!"

"..experiment in progress!"

"Whatever."

"This isn't solving anything."

Attempting to break up the fight Dusty stepped in "Ehem! Hey, uh, heard you gals need some repairs?" Kicks rolled her eyes "No we're planning on mud wrestling." she droned sarcastically "Don't mind her," said Siren approaching "Are you here about the wall?" she asked Toll Booth and he responded "Yeah, I'm gonna need to see the damage up close first. What happened?" though he didn't really need to ask "Kicks was playing with grenades again or something." she said in a nonchalant tone. Upon hearing this insult the fiery haired Joette snapped "It's called experimenting and creating new bomb's! Ye lieing little single-minded BIMBO!" "What did you call me?" screeched Siren

Before Dusty or Toll Booth could step in as the two female Joes were about to attack each other Blue Wolf ran right between them, making sure they didn't have enough room to attack without hitting her in the process.

"Fuck it." muttered Kicks as she walked off "Uh, you need to see the wall?" Siren turned to the two Joes "Lead the way." Toll Booth replied as he and Dusty followed behind her.

* * *

"Everything ok?" came a voice behind Blue Wolf. She turned and found Blare standing behind her.

"Yeah. Kicks and Siren almost got in a fight but I stepped in."

"Literally."

"Yeah?" she replied sheepishly

"UGH!" Blare groaned and threw her arms around her "You got to stop doing that. You never know when your good luck will run out." Blue Wolf wrapped her arms around Blares waist "Next time you could end up with a fat lip or worse!"

"Yeah, next time Beachhead might yell at you for being careless." jollied a familiar voice

"Hello Livewire." Blare replied dryly "Aww you missed me." Livewire replied back, cheerfully, dangling upside-down from a tree. After flipping over and landing on her feet Livewire went over and wrapped an arm around her friends. "So" she started "looks like the bomb experiment's paying off." Both Blue Wolf and Blare stared at her in shock "hey" she continued "the damage wasn't as bad as last time. There's still some building left." Blare sighed "Yeah but it looks like I'm going will be camping for a while. That explosion took out the wall and a chunk of my quarters."

"You can stay with me if you want. It could be like a sleepover." squeaked Blue Wolf. Blare smiled and said "Thanks for the offer but I'm probably going will be in the field for a while anyway." "Looks like your belongings made it, so it's not that bad." added Livewire "Yeah I better store them before pests get to them." Blare said, her voice deadpanned.

* * *

"You can store some of your stuff in our quarters if you'd like." said Livewire to Blare as she and Blue Wolf helped her pack her things. "Thanks guys." "What are sisters for?" replied Blue Wolf. As the three new Joettes were finishing storing Blares belongings a red alert sounded.

Cobra.

* * *

**So this is the end of this chapter. Reviews of all sorts welcomed.**


End file.
